Trampoline
by Lovez Desire
Summary: Idea taken from the song "Trampoline" by NeverShoutNever. Mitchie always knew Shane was an ass but maybe, after all, that was a good thing. Other way she would have never found Alex. Short and kind of dumb Summary but give it a chance ;) Alex/Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

_No one's POV_

-So Mitchie, what do you want for drink?- Mitchie and Shane were sitting on the counter waiting for someone to ask them what would they drink, yeah they were at a bar...

-Hey what would you w..-

The girl of the other side of the counter asked but before she could finish her sentence she glance up to look into Mitchie's eyes, she felt her heart beating loud cause of the beauty of the girl, her light brown eyes,her perfect hair and her delicious lips shining cause of the slight gloss she applied on them.

Mitche noticed the impact of the other girl and smiled shyly.

-Hi...I'll have just a glass of water please- Mitchie said never stopping smiling and tilted her head when she noticed the girl was still having the dreamy face

-Mitchie, they don't sell water here..It's a b-

-No! It's ok I can get her a glass of water, it would be a pleasure- the girl finally pushed off her thoughts and grinned towards Mitchie, who blushed and smiled shyly

-Thanks- Mitchie whispered and the other girl smiled.

After the girl asked Shane what would he want, she went for them before arriving again with their drinks

Shane lead Mitchie to the dance floor with their drinks while the girl was checking Mitchie out from behind the counter

-So...Alex, you liked her don't cha?-

-hmmm?-

-Stop the dreamy face...she has boyfriend-

-I know but...god, she's so beautiful-

-Beautiful? That's not on your vocabulary- that's right. When it was about girls, Alex used to say hot, sexy and that kind of stuff but never beautiful

-I know...-

-Ok! This is going nowhere...you like her don't ya?-

-Yes-

-So why don't you try to get her?-

-Like you said,she has boyfriend-

-Like if you care about that- with that,her friend left leaving Alex staring at the girl dancing...

-Shane,we should go..you've drank a lot-

-C-come on Mitch...just h..h...ave fun- and with that Shane leaved dancing all drunk

-What the hell- Mitche shuddered and took a seat on one of the small couches that were on the place,after 15 minutes waiting for nothing really,she saw Shane exiting the bar with another girl,it was a shock for Mitchie but come on it was Shane,she should have expected it,but then again it still hurt her

_. . . . . _

-Hey...- someone tapped Mitchie's shoulder from behind,When she turned she saw that girl that was so charm with her

-Hey- Mitchie answered and smiled but tears where still falling from her face,Alex noticed it and she took a seat on the couch opposite to Mitchie's,she then whipped Mitchie's tears away with her thumb.

-Why such a beautiful girl is crying?- Alex leaned a little so Mitchie could hear her trough all the noise and music around,Mitchie smiled at the girl's comment and giggled in response making Alex smile.

-By the way,I'm Alex- Alex introduced herself and offered her hand out

-Mitchie,and thanks for the compliment,it was so cute- Mitchie took Alex's hand and Alex smiled

-So,wanna tell me why you were crying?- Mitchie's smile faded and nodded weakly

-Remember the guy I entered with?- Alex smile also faded hearing about the boy, she nodded and tried not to show her disgust for the man

-Well, he left me here alone,I saw him exiting the bar with another girl just before you came here- Mitche's voice was sad but still strong

-Oh such a stupid dude,well Mitchie..I really think he doesn't deserve such a gorgeous girl like you- Mitche smiled again and again Alex brushed the new tears away with her thumb

-I guess so- they both were staring at each other with smiles plastered on their faces,there was a calm and cool silence between them when suddenly Mitche spoke

-Hey,weren't you working just a while ago?-

-Yeah,actually I was going home cause I have finish but I noticed you and I decided to come over here- Alex smiled widely and also Mitchie did

-Oh ok,well thank you,you really cheer me up-

-No problem,I don't like it when I see a princess cry- Mitchie smiled shyly and blushed

-So,you waiting here for your boy or you would go home?-

-I want to go home but Shane was my ride so I guess I'll go when it stops raining-

-Oh I see,well I could give you a ride to your home just if you want or course-

-That would be so sweet, thanks- Alex nodded and pulled Mitchie up and leaded her to the bar's exit...

_. . . . ._

-Really!? You sure had look cute on that- Mitchie said and made Alex blush,they have been talking for 3O minutes while driving Mitchie home

-I'm so sorry Alex,I should have told you my house was way too far-

-Oh no big deal,this way I could know you better- They both smiled and look into each other eyes without worrying they could crash, when they broke the gaze Alex returned and saw a dog in the middle of the road,she turned to the left quickly and the car made a noisy sound

_Tell me what do you think guys ... (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **The lines in italics is Alex's conscience. Hope you guys like this (:'

**CHAPTER II**

-Oh my gosh- Alex breathed out

-Are you Ok Mitch?...I'm so sorry I didn't see it before,tell me if you are hurt,there should be a hospital near here I can take you r-

-Alex I'm ok,don't worry- Mitchie smiled and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder

-Ok,I'm so sorry,you may think I'm a crazy wild girl,I'm so sorry-

-Well this isn't the reason why I think that- Mitchie smirked and Alex grinned with a blush on her cheeks

-I think I know here,we are near my house- Mitchie said looking trough the window into the forest

-Here is so calm,I like it- Alex said while they were arriving to a big house,it was so cool,it seemed to be all of wood,it was a brown house with light blue blinds and crystal windows,there was a light turned on inside

-Wow- Alex whispered and pulled off the car

-You like it?-

-Yeah,is so sweet,calm,fresh...perfect- she whispered looking at Mitchie at the last

-Yeah I love it here- Mitchie said not noticing Alex's compliment. And somehow Alex thanked it,it would have been really awkward.

-So...- Alex was playing with her fingers and looking to her lap

-So..?- Mitchie giggled and Alex looked to her soft and shiny eyes and smiled

-I was wondering if,you know just if you want,we could someday hang out,you know the movies or maybe to Six Flags,or we could just go to the park..-

-I would love to go out with you,so are you busy next Sunday?-

-No no,how could I be busy for a pretty girl- Alex said and Mitchie quirked her eyebrow and gave Alex a small smirk

-What?..what did I say?- Alex saidin defence

-Oh nothing you know-

-I know?-

-Yes you know

-what do I know?-

-why should I say if you already know it-

-Touché- Alex made this wondering face and Mitchie giggled at her

-I had a cool time with you today Alex,thank you-

-Oh no worries,I also had an awesome time...but if you insist you can pay me letting me change the 'hang out' into a 'date'- Alex said and wiggled her eyebrows smiling to Mitchie

-Oh...-

-You can say no if you want,it's not like all the pretty girls say yes to me,I'm used to be bated and sometimes they say ' how can I go out on a date with a perv like you' and let me clear it for you,i'm not a perv,actually none of them

are near to beautiful as you,not that I was checking you out or something I just happen to find out you really are beautiful inside ,and outside also I mean who wouldn't notice..so I'm not really a perv..why haven't you stop me!?- Alex sighed catching her breath and Mitchie giggled at her before hugging her

-Because I like it..- Mitchie smirked and Alex blushed

-And of course I'ld love to go out in a date and I agree to feel your eyes all over my body if that means I can be with you more time- they both smiled and Alex almost faint when she felt Mitchie's hand on her back pocket of her jeans,she took Alex's cellphone from there and leaned in to whisper in Alex's ear

-I'll give you my number- she smirked when she saw the look on Alex's face,adorably shocked. Mitchie typed down her number on her cellphone and she called so she could save Alex's number as well

-Call me whenever you want- Mitchie said smiling at Alex's reaction is like if se had just saw a ghost,after that Mitchie pecked her cheek and walked inside the house leaving a confused and lovesick Alex outside.

_Alex's POV_

I got into the car and drove to my house,fortunately I knew the town so I found home without worries

I opened my house's front door and crashed in the couch it was a rough day at the bar,I closed my eyes and immediately Mitchie's image propped in my head,she was so beautiful I have never seen someone as beautiful as her.

I sighed and smiled as the memory of the night appeared on my mind she was so funny and sweet I can't deny she's the only one that actually could make me blush and I love that

Ahhh Mitchie,what have you done to me?.

I closed my eyes and let the sleep take over me . . .

*And who would've thought that a cutie pie just like you,

Would have anything to do with a smelly dude like me

I find it hard to belie-*

"Agggrhh" I have to remind myself to turn off my cellphone before going to sleep

"Hello" I groaned out

"Alex?" OMG

"Mitchie! Is that you?" I asked felling hope

"ughh yeah,good morning" she said with a shy ,so cute

"Good morning',hey is something wrong?"

"Can't I just call a fried to say Good morning?" she ' so sweet,she called to say good-

"But yes,actually there's a problem" -morning...

'_yeah so smart Russo. Why should a beautiful girl would just call you to say Good Morning,like if you were so lucky'_

"What happens Mitch?"

"Well I can't really go out with you tonight"

_'See? I told you you were not so lucky,you have enough with having the chance of knowing her'_

Shut it I already feel bad okay!?

'_loser_'

"Oh..well Uhmm there's always later isn't it?" I said pretending her blowing me off didn't affected me at all but deep inside I was dying

_'I known' _

oh shut it already!

"No Mik-" Ok where's a cliff when you need it?

'_There are scissors on your bathroom' _

Oh thank you,you're so sweet

'_I know_'

Psssh

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to come to my house,see it's my sister's birthday party,I forgot it...and I have to be there...I want you to come,so we could spend the day together" Fuck Yes'! It's been almost a week that we have spent talking over the phone it texting and every single day I like here more and more,there's nothing you could possibly not love about her.

"Oh yeah of course Mitch,I'd love to go,at what time should I be there?"

"Well,you...at one in the afternoon"

"Me?"

"Yeah,the party starts at six o'clock but I'd like to spend more time with you" Yeah'! Alex is on a roll'!

'_You're so stupid'_

You're starting to piss me off

"Awesome so...I'll see you in..." I looked to the side to face my clock,fuck 2 hours! I'm such a lazy mad woman!

"two hours" she finished for me with a giggle.I felt my stomach do a flip flop at the sound of her laugh. Angelical.

"Sure" I said stupidly with a goofy grin on my again she giggled

"So see you in a bit Alex" and then she hung voice is magnificent!.

'_Get it together Russo,you have two hours!' _

Oh right'!

One hour later...

After six times of changing clothes I decided to wear a blue tight dress that arrived till my knees and some black heels;I dunno if it's a fancy party,but I remembered Mitchie's house,it was huge so I guess yeah,it's a big party.

After pulling my hair up on ponytail with my hair already curly so it would look better,I slipped on my white coat and took my car's keys.

Ok,breath in,breath out...breath in..bre-

'_You're such a loser Russo'_

Ok I'm officially gonna-

'_What? You're gonna kick me? How smart ass? I'm_ you'

Well so I'm just ignoring you

'_Right_'

I'm serious

'_Weren't you gonna ignore me'_

Fuck!

'_Agree_'

After a stupid conversation with myself,I sighed and opened the door,closing it behind me and walked to the car...

**_45 minutes later..._**

*Ding Dong* hehe...classic .

_'moron_'

Fuck off already!

I was swinging on my feet when the door cracked open

"Alex!" Wow


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

"Alex!" Wow...she's so...so... a second..

She's wearing the same combination as me! That's totally cute! She was in a white dress and a blue jacket with black shoes...and she looked fantastic

"You look fantastic" I breathed out voicing my thoughts. Shit I shouldn't have said that. Shoot yourself Russo

"Thank you, you too. And thanks for copying me by the way" she giggled with a slight blush on her cheeks

"Oh that, yeah well...I -I dunno what to say, obviously I didn't know you were wearing that but if you want I would go back and ch-"

"Hey, I like it actually, it's cute" she smiled reassuring me and I smiled as well

"Come in" she said and pulled on my arms, the slight touch making me shiver. I followed her inside feeling so fucking nervous,my steps echoing in the apparently empty house.

"Wow" this house looked like a mansion is so pretty!

"I'm sorry if my room is a disaster but I didn't have enough time" Mitchie said before pulling us upstairs...

"OMG" I said breathlessly. Those are not stairs dude! Those are like Cinderella's room stairs!

"I should have carried you" Mitchie said sarcastically with a cute giggle

"Yeah, that would have helped" I joked back and she laughed

"Come in lazy, we gotta get changed" Uh?

"Isn't what I'm wearing right?" I thought it was, you are wearing almost the same

"Yep, but I have to go and make the cake...don't you wanna help me?" She pouted. How could I say no with that cute face.

'You're so whipped'

I'm gonna kick your ass off!

'Really? I wanna see you try it!'

I hate you

"Of course I want" I smiled and walked into a room with her...

"Eggs" Mitchie said pulling her hand out for me to place the eggs on

"Eggs" I copied and she broke them seeing how the ewww thing fell down

"How about we put on some music?" I asked gazing the iPod speakers placed on the sink

"Of course" she said and turned on the page of the instructive. I pulled out my iPod and put on some music. I smiled at the song that started to play.

"Could you hang me the chocolate?" She asked breaking my thoughts. I nodded and took the chocolate bag from the counter and walked to her

"Here you have" I smiled and she thanked me with a sweet smile that made my knees weak. I sighed hearing the song. It's perfect for...

"And who would've thought that you ever would've kissed my cheek in your backyard on your trampoline that night. I never put up a fight" I sang along and Mitchie turned her gaze to me with a quirked eyebrow. I simply smiled at her and continued

"And I know that you're all shook up from a terrible relationship. He broke your heart, yeah he tore you into pieces...But I promise you dear I'll never touch you like he did" I step closer to her and took off my hand for her to take, she looked at it with a confused expression

"So baby please take my hand and you'll never be alone again" I whispered out along the song and she took a last look at my hand before a grin slipped on her face and placed her hand on mine, her touch sending chills trough my body.

I lifted her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing her knuckles gently never taking my eyes off hers. I saw her blush slowly making its way into her cheeks and her lip gently being bite. I wish that was my tooth

"You're so cheesy Russo" Russo? Does she know my surname?

'Well, apparently she does dumbass!'

I didn't tell her

'Well then she's a stalker'

Don't call her like that!

'Uh uh uh! I'm sorry, I won't talk about your woman'

Thank you

"Alex?" oh no, did she said something?

'How was I supposed to listen if you were talking with me?'

I dunno, you're my conscience

'Just tell her something already!'

"Mmmhmm?"

'Oh so smart'

Like you would have said something better

"I said...Are you hungry?" She asked as her tongue slowly darted out and licked her lip. Fuck Me. I felt a tingling sensation run through my body to place on between my legs.

"No,I like it" I said stupidly

"What?"

'Hey horny girl, you're doing it wrong!'

"Sorry?"

"What do you like?"

"Uh uh...food?" I said questionably and she let out a little laugh

"Ok silly, there's a pizza number, call and as it arrives, we finish the cake ok?" the way her mouth moves is fantastic,I just want to kiss her so badly. There's nobody so beautiful in life, she's perfect, look at her freckles, it's one of my favorite things of her, they are so cute. Also her chocolate eyes, when they're under the light, they are lighter, which is absolutely amazing and at night they would look mo-

"ALEXANDRA!" Oh man, does she also knows my complete name!?

"Sorry Mitch, I'm so sorry"

"Is something wrong Al?" Awh Al, that sounds so cute from her

"No,no..everything is okay" I quickly shook my head no

"Are you sure? You look kind out of it" she asked as stepping closer to me and her hand lift up to caress my cheek with her thumb. I closed my eyes at the feeling of her soft skin

"I-I'm fine Mitch" I whispered out and placed my hand over hers opening my eyes to star at hers. She smiled at me and leaned up to kiss my forehead. God why are you torturing me?...

"They said they'll be here in half an hour" I walked back to the counter where she was pouring the flour into the big bowl

"Perfect, we have enough time" she smiled

"C'mere" she said lowly...Fuck Me.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously as I walked closer to her

"I was hoping that we could go to swim after we're done with eating" she said running softly the back of her hand on my arm

"What do you think?" She asked again at my lost o words.

Please take me

'You're such a horn dog'

Duh! Haven't you seen this girl!? She's perfect in every sense of the word

'I know but still'

Whatever

"Al?" God,that sounds so good on those lips. She started to play with the hem of my shirt on my left side and I glanced at it biting my lip. My breath was heavy and my pulse was crazy.

Suddenly I saw nothing more than white and I felt my face being hit by something and then everything went black as I closed my eyes

"What the-"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Al?" God,that sounds so good on those lips. She started to play with the hem of my shirt on my left side and I glanced at it biting my lip. My breath was heavy and my pulse was crazy. Suddenly I saw nothing more than white and I felt my face being hit by something and then everything went black as I closed my eyes

"What the-" I shook my head to get off the flour Mitchie has just throw to my face. She giggled and ran away from my view. I couldn't be mad at her,but still I'm gonna get her for that

"Oh you're so gonna get it for that missy" I glared at her playfully and took the chocolate recipient before going on her way towards the door but she returned fast and into the opposite way. I closed the door and clicked it locked before pretending to go to the right way. As soon as I was in the middle she started running to my left and just then I switched my direction fast so as she was about to turn back I squeezed the chocolate and it all fell over her face. I grabbed her by her arm at the lost of her view and pull her body towards mine. God I want to kiss her.

_'No, concentrate Alex'_

But she smells so good in chocolate.

_'No,god,you're such a loser' _

:Okay:!

I ticked her on her sides. She squeaked and soon she was laying in the floor with me on top of her

"NO PL-LEA-PLEASE HAHA AL ST-TOP HAHAHA" 's pink on her cheeks

"I'm not even started yet you little girl" I said and took the flour from over the table and held her wrists in one hand over her head and with the other I made shapes of flour over her chocolate covered face

"NO! Oh come on Al,haha I'm sorry" she laughed out

"Yeah,I'm sorry for you too" I chucked making her laugh again. How cute

_'You have a serious problem with yourself Russo'_

I'm you so deal with it

_'Oh I deal with it,I'm just stating a point'_

Well next time shut it

_'Drama Queen'_

"Do you surrender?" I asked after finishing drawing over her face and she just narrowed her eyes. I started ticklin her again with my hand still pining her wrists up

"HAHAH- NO PLE-PLEASE ALEX!" she twisted in laughter and shifted trying to get away from my hands but that just caused my hands to fall on the floor and my body was now resting over hers. Our laughs died and I moved up my right hand taking her left wrist,now pinning each of her wrist on each of my hands. I propped up on my elbows and looked into her eyes. I couldn't help it and trailed my eyes over her lips, quickly turning them back to look into her eyes. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile at her

"Surrender" I whispered with a quirked eyebrow. She leaned up so our lips were almost touching. My breath got trapped and my heart was twisting

"Never" she whispered and soon her legs were wrapped around my waist flipping us over. She started laughing and I just keep staring at her. I have to admit that I love this position.

"Surrender" she said with a proud smile. I just keep looking at her and shook my head no faintly

"Surrender" she said with a daring look and I just shook my head again

"Okay,you asked for it" she said in a singing voice and then I squealed out in laughter. She was tickling my sides and stomach. Oh God.

"No...haha pl-pl-please Mi-Mitch!"

"Surrender"

"N-NO!" I have to think of something before I pee myself. Oh got it. I grabbed each of her hands and pulled on them, placing them on each side of my face so her chest was right touching mine and it was just like Oh My Mitchie. I flipped us over again so I was on top and I leaned my whole body over hers taking out one hand and with two fingers I tickled her sides teasingly slow under we shirt

"Oh My God" she berated out. Right now I'm no sure if she's being pleasured or if she feels the tickling

"How does surrender sounds now?" I whispered on her ear taking my other hand out and tickling the side of her neck

"Mmmm..Yeah...I surrender" she whimpered out.I stopped my movements and slowly pulled off her. I offered her my hand and as she too it I pulled her up.

"Oh Man. Look! Shall we stay with this delicious make up for the party?" I asked pointing to my face. She laughed out and throw me a blue rag

"Clean" she

_'Whipped'_

Got a problem with that!?

_'No,just saying'_

"Yes Ma'am" I said and she put on a 'I-can't-believe-you-just-called-me-that' so I just winked at her and turned to wipe the chocolate as flour off the counter

_. . . _

"But really,I insist that we should stay with this make up. I mean did you already called the clown? We could be the saviours if he doesn't arrive you know?" I asked while we were walking up Cinderella's stairs. She just laughed at my comment and hit my head playfully

"You're just a little silly girl" she giggled

"Ufff man that's hard work" I breathed out and throw myself on the bed

"You're just so lazy and now you have to go down again, you have to take a bath so we could go to the pool"

"You're kidding me right?" I scoffed

"Yes, I'm going down and you take a bath here" she smiled and pinched my cheek. I felt myself blush and smile stupidly.

"Wow, looking good Torres" I said cockily seeing Mitchie entering the room in a yellow dress and she just chuckled

"You too Russo" she winked and we both smiled before going downstairs to check on the cake. It was ready.

"Could you pass me the candles?" Of course

"Yeah" I picked up the box of candles and put it over her hand,the slight touch with her fingers sent a chill to run over my body

"You tremble a lot my friend" she said with a chuckle shooting her head not looking at me

"Oh-um..yeah" I sighed and looked out of the window.

After some good 10 minutes of some tanning and a bit swimming we decided on put on our formal clothes, guests were about to arrive soon.

I was at the kitchen with her finishing the last things for the cake when I turned to look at the window, it's time.

"I'm gonna open the door"

"What for?"

"Uhm I dunno,the party maybe? Unless you fooled me and the party is just for both of us and we'll end playing clothes off poker,I wouldn't mind though but I wouldn't not eat that big chocolate cake all by myself" I said jolingly and quirked my eyebrow pointing at the cake. She just laughed and punched my arm slightly

"Firts,I didn't fool you. Second,I would have helped with the cake you know? I love chocolate and third,let's keep that kind of parties for other place but my home shall we?" she winked at me again and I just chuckled but inside images of that "party" started to run over my mind

_what do you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"YES! PARTY!" a little girl screamed when I opened the door and ran towards the yard. I looked back and I smiled to the woman who was standing at the frame  
"Forgive her, she's just so excited" she said and closed the door behind her  
"Oh no problem, it's her party after all, she has the right" I said and started walking back to the kitchen  
"So I presume you're Mitchie's friend" she said and as we entered the front door  
"Yep, sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Alex" I said and offered my hand. She smiled and shook it  
"I'm Diana, nice to meet you too Alex" she said and soon we were getting into the kitchen  
"Hey honey, how's everything?" Diana asked and walked towards Mitchie, kissing her forehead. I wish I could do that  
"Hi mommy, everything's done, we just have to wait for the cake to be ready" she said and then a ring sounded. The cake was ready.  
"I'll decorate it Mitch" I said as I walked to the sink  
"You sure? I can help"  
"Don't worry, just go and set everything left in the yard" I smiled and she smiled back before leaning and pecked my cheek  
"Thanks, you're an angel" she said and I blushed hard, her mom was there and she saw me so I blushed even harder before turning my attention back to the cake...

_Mitchie's POV _

"So, that Alex girl..." My mom trailed off while we were exiting the front door  
"What with her now mom?" I whined, I didn't want a discourse right now, I'm whipped  
"Oh no nothing ..." She trailed off again as we reached the picnic table. I started to take out the sandwiches from the box and placing the chips inside the bowl  
"You like her?" She asked out of nowhere. Damn it. I sighed and turned to her  
"Yes mom, I like her. What are you going to tell me now?. To get away from her? Not talk to her again? I won't do that mom, not this time" I said and took a seat on the table  
"No...Mitch,I wasn't going to say that. I well; actually I was going to say that I hope she likes you back. I'm not stupid, I noticed you like her a lot and I only want the best for you, daughter, and if she makes you happy, I have to accept it and you know? She looks like a good girl...I like her as daughter in law" she smiled and I was just like omg I can't believe she's just said that  
"Wow mom...I don't know what to say, I didn't expect this, honestly" I said with a quirked eyebrow  
"We'll it's a day of surprises isn't it?" She smiled and I grinned. Awh  
"Awh mom, thank you so much"  
"You've got nothing to thank honey, you're my daughter and I'll accept everything to make you happy, as long as it doesn't hurt you" she said and I hugged her, feeling tears running down my cheeks  
"Don't cry honey. Come on, your girl is here and you have to be happy cause that" she pulled back and whipped my tears away  
"Go, I'll do the rest here" she said and I nodded happily.  
I walked back to the kitchen and saw Alex standing in front of the door, staring at me with confused eyes

_Alex's POV _

5 minutes after Mitchie and her Mom walked out, the cake was ready, and it was easy. I had nothing to do so I just looked outside the windows and spotted Mitchie and her mom talking...she's so beautiful, I can't stop thinking how I would love to call her my girl, she's everything I've always wanted and I don't even know how to start to win her heart. Maybe if I tell her..no that's stupid, look at her she's too much gorgeous for you...wait what!? Why is she crying? Auch did I do something wrong? Or her mom? Oh oh my princess is crying...and she's coming over. I have to know what made my beautiful Mitchie cry...  
She got into the kitchen and all I was doing was staring at her  
"Uh..hi?" She asked with a cute smile  
"Is everything okay Mitch?" I asked walking closer to her  
"Yeah? Why shouldn't it?" She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her waist  
"Well, I saw you crying out there"  
"Oh..." She looked to the floor and I took her chin between my fingers, lifting it up  
"Mitch, you can tell me anything, I swear you can trust in me"  
"I know I can, it's just that I can't tell you right now, but I promise I will later" she smiled up at me.

"I really promise" I smiled back and lifted my head to kiss her forehead  
"MY LESBIAN SISTER!, YOUR FAVORITE PERSON IS HERE!" Someone screamed from outside the kitchen. Lesbian?

_I know this was tooooo short but I had to run out of the room :| Hope you review if you liked it though._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Dallas" Mitchie whispered, her eyes were wide open by now and before I could move an inch away from Mitchie, an older girl, near 25,I could tell, stepped inside the kitchen

"Ohh" she mumbled a bit surprised before quirking an eyebrow and smirked

"Well well well...look what we have here. Look, I'm cool with this girls, but if mom catches you making out...let's just say Mitchie still needs a home" The girl said walking to the sink and placing her handbag there.

"Shut up Dallas, she's just a friend and just so you know, mom just told me t-t-nothing just shut up" Mitch said stepping away of me and just then I realized I haven't had let go of her till now

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" she blah-bled

"So, aren't you going to introduce me to your...FRIEND?" Dallas asked making emphasis on friend

"You're such a headache" Mitch mumbled standing in the middle and I couldn't help but laugh. Dallas just quirked her eyebrow at Mitchie

"Dallas, this is Alex, Alex, this is Dallas, my sister...unfortunately"

"Unfortunately? Ha! Dude, you'll do nothing without me" Dallas said and winked at Mitchie. I like her, she's so cool.

"Hi Alex, or should I tell you sister?" She asked shaking my hand. I didn't know what to say I'm starting to get nervous

"Ahh-uh-I I -don't know?" I laughed nervously

"Awww' look! I make her nervous. Dude, you should make your move or I'm getting her huh" Dallas said and I couldn't believe what she just said. Damn this is so awkward

"Oh Fuck Off Dallas!" Mitchie said with a heat on her cheeks. Uh-uh

"Kido I'm just kidding! She's cute, I like her as sister in law" she said hitting Mitchie's arm with her elbow

"Can we talk?" Mitchie said to Dallas. She seems angry duh I hope she's not angry at me

"Sure. See you later sister Alex!" She yelled as Mitchie was pushing her out the kitchen ...  
I just chuckled.

What a moment ... Who am I kidding' I loved it.

_Mitchie's POV_

"Now what's bugging your jeans?" Dallas said sitting on the couch

"You are such a bitch!" I whispered yelled sitting in the couch as well

"Hey don't be so rude. What was the problem!?" She whined back and shuddered

"Now she obviously knows I like her!"

"And?" This bitch

"And!? And she didn't have to know! Dallas! You totally left me in shame with her!"

"Why? I don't see the problem, she likes you too. So? Don't be such a baby" Aigh . I sighed and pushed my back into the couch, crossing my arms

"She doesn't like me Dall" nobody does

"Why do you say that? It's obvious she does" she said getting closer to me, placing her hand over my arm

"No Delmont her, not anyone"

"Mitchell please, don't start with this" she whined out

"Its true Dal. Joe left me again for some random chick. Though I have to thank him, because of him I met Alex" it's true, I'm so thanked with that doucheball because of that

"Mitch, you know what kind of person Joe is. He doesn't take anyone serious and that's because he's not ready to grow up but you are and you're ready to find true love. Mitchie you're a really strong girl and you have a big heart, anyone would be lucky to have your heart and I know Alex has it. I noticed since the first night you called me at midnight just to say that you've met a girl at the bar and she drove you home and she was so cute and blah blah blah" I laughed. It was true, could you blame me? I was so excited

"Mitch, come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed she likes you back ..."

"Uhh...Dal, you're my sister. You're supposed to say that"

"No dude, I'm serious, you should have seen the love in her eyes when she was looking at you the first time I stepped into the kitchen, her gaze was so soft, so careful like if she was an artist admiring some kind of perfect picture, like if you were about to break in any second ... She likes you with passion Mitchie, trust me. Don't let your hopes low and give your heart a chance" My sister said and I could feel tears running down my cheeks though I was smiling

"Promise you're no lying and If I tell her she'll reciprocate the feelings?" I pouted

"I swear" she smiled

"Look" she said propping in her elbow over the head of the couch

"Hey Alex!"

"What are you doing?" I whispered yelled

"Shh"

"What's up" Alex asked walking towards us and stood by my side of the couch

"The truth Alex,do you think my sister here looks beautiful today?" My jaw dropped. I bet I was fucking red by now. I pinched Dallas's arm

"Ouch!" She whispered

"She looks absolutely breathtaking..."

_Dallas's POV_

"The truth Alex,do you think my sister here looks beautiful today?" I asked, my sister pinched my arm and fuck did it hurt,I looked at her and he was pink, awh my baby sis

"She looks absolutely breathtaking" I smiled and looked up at Alex, she had this dreamy look on her eyes, staring at my sister; what I absolutely loved is that she wasn't checking her out or something, she was just looking at her eyes and lips. Definitely Alex is the right for my little sister

"Awh" I awed and looked over my sister, she was hiding her face in her hands

"See Mitch? She says you look beautiful, oh wait, breathtaking" I smirked and shook my sister's hands off her face

"Stop it" she whispered yelled to me"

"Well, I'm giving you, lovebirds, some alone time. But kids arrive in some minutes so keep it rated K okay?" I laughed and ran to the door before Mitchie could throw me the pillow she was grabbing...

_ Alex's POV _

Yeah,I definitely like Dallas,she's so cool,she makes me feel like I'm already part of their family. I just hope it would be real,but fairly tales do not exist.

"Thank you Alex,you look beautiful too" Mitchie said breaking my thoughts

"Ohh...t-thanks" I knew I was blushing so I turned my head back to the kitchen

"So...the cake is ready" I randomly said and she just nodded and walked pass me to the kitchen. I watched her walk away and sighed. She's so flawless. I was about to go back to the kitchen when the bell ranged. Dallas was on the backyard as same as her mom so I went to open.

"Who's that?" I yelled

"Joe!"

_. . . Sooooo ... did you like it? too boring? too short? too bad? ... good? _


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_Alex's POV_

I was about to go back to the kitchen when the bell ranged. Dallas was on the backyard as same as her mom so I went to open.

"Who's that?" I yelled

"Joe!" Who in the world is Joe? I opened the door and I stayed in shock when I saw him. No shit.

"Hey" he said with a smile that made me want to throw up. A little boy was beside him but he quickly disappeared and ran to the backyard

"Uh..." I tried to say hello, I swear, but everything that came out from my mouth was a groan

"Who are you?" He asked. I'm Mitchie's girlfriend and you must get your ass off here if you don't want me to fucking punch you in the face

"Alex"

"Hey Alex, well, excuse me" he said and walked pass me. I was in fucking shock, I don't know what to do, what is going to happen...

"Oh here you are" I heard him say and I finally turned around and spotted him entering the kitchen. Oh shit

I walked towards the kitchen but stayed outside just hearing the conversation.

"Joe,what are you doing here?"

"Remember my bro is your sister's friend?"

"Ohh..."

"So...you look hot baby" No fucking way

"Uhm Thanks. Don't call me baby,please" hell yes.

"Why not hum?" He said lowering his voice...Holly shit. I slowly looked inside and he was wrapping his arms around her body from behind and his face was buried into her neck. He was fucking touching MY MITCHIE.

I couldn't handle it and ran out the house and went to the backyard but when I opened the door I bumped into someone

"Ouch,this is definitely not my day" Dallas mumbled from the ground

"Oh my god Dallas,I'm so sorry" I said and pulled her up

"Don't worry I wasn't loo-hey,are you crying?" She said searching for my eyes since I was trying to hide my face from her

"No,I'm okay" I hurried and tried to continue my way out but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"Alex,what happened? Did you fight with Mitchie?"

"N-no" I sobbed. I can't believe I'm crying, I never cry

"So what happened honey?" She asked rubbing my arm up and down

"J-Joe" I stuttered out. I couldn't even speak

"That bitch" she whispered and pulled me towards the coach, we sat there till I stopped crying

"Calm down Alex, you have to calm down so you can tell me what happened" she whispered. They could hear us from inside the kitchen. I sighed and nodded

"He walked inside the kitchen and she asked him what he was doing here, then he said something about his brother and then he-h-he said she looked h-hot and ..and...he kkiss-eed her neck and his.. his a-arms" I started crying nonstop again, I can't handle the idea of her being with that asshole

"Shh shh it's okay, it's okay" she whispered rubbing my back. Then I heard a door being shut rudely and we both turned around spotting Joe walking towards the backyard. I looked over at Dallas with a quirked eyebrow and she just shuddered

"Wait here honey, I'm going to talk to her" she said and I nodded taking in a deep breath ...

_Dallas's POV_

I can't believe that doucheball was here. He can't fucking be here! Alex is here,god!

"What happened?" I asked her closing the door behind me

"With what?" She said simply

"Don't play stupid with me Mitchell, what was that jerk doing here, with you, alone?"

"Calm down Dallas. I explained him things"

"Like what?" I urged. She sighed and sat in one of the tall chairs that were beside both of us

"Like that I'm not interested in him anymore"

"Just that?"

"Well, he walked inside and started being seductive with me but I pushed him away and told him to never touch me again, he asked why and I told him I didn't like him anymore, he asked if there was someone else and I said yes, which was stupid cause I haven't even told Alex my feelings for her. And that's all"

"Well, by the way he stormed out I think I believe you but please Mitch, don't fall for him again"

"I won't Dallas, I like Alex"

"Okay okay...I'll be out if you need something"

"Thank you" she told up and continued with her work. I exited the kitchen and walked back to Alex

"Come here sis, let's have something to drink" she was no longer crying but she seemed so down, she nodded and we walked out the backyard

_Alex's POV_

As we were walking to the table where the water was,I spotted Joe walking towards us

"Dallas" I whined and signalled at him with my eyes

"Oh please" she sighed in frustration

"Hey Alex" he said with a cocky smile. Iugh.

"Hey"

"So...you're Dallas's friend?" He asked signalling at Dallas who was one or two meters away from us

"Uh yes" I seriously didn't want to talk to this moron

"So..." He trailed off getting nervous cause of my short answers

"I assume you're Mitchie's ..."

"Girlfriend" Dallas said smiling at Joe and handing me a glass of water. What!?

"What!?" Exactly.

"Dallas .." I whispered

"No Alex,you guys don't have to hide it,we all support you in here" she smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder

"Hey guys" Mitchie said walking to us

"Wow Mitchie,I didn't know that when you said there was someone else you were referring to another girl,that's so low" again,I was in shock

"Low!? Oh so it's lower to love another person than cheat on your girlfriend?" Dallas said to Joe with an attitude. Just when Joe was about to answer,Mitchie spoke

"You know what? I don't need to give you explanations,I told you we're done and that's everything there's to say. Come on girls,lets put on the Trampoline" and with that Mitchie wrapped her arms around Dallas and my shoulder and we walked to the big box we the trampoline is supposed to be.

_Mitchie's POV_

Alex has just walked away to get the poles so I took the chance to talk to Dallas

"So,Dal,mind to tell me what was that about?"

"What was what about?" She said extending the black fabric on the floor

"Why did Joe assumed Alex was my girlfriend?"

"Oh... I don't know" she said and gave me her back

"Don't play dumb with me Dallas. I know Alex wouldn't say that,this was your thing"

"Ugh okay yes. I told him she was your girlfriend because I can't let him think he has a right over you" she said walking towards me and taking the blue fabric off my hands

"Dallas,I can defend myself" I shook my head and started placing the small poles inside the holes of the fabric

"Oh yes? Well next time you better do it before he can fucking touch you or mostly suck your neck off with his gross lips" she nearly screamed at me

"Who the heck told you that?" I stopped my actions and walked to her

"Oh you don't wanna know. You know what Mitchie? You have to stop being such a coward and tell your feelings to Alex! Cause with Joseph here I'm fucking sure Alex is breaking down for just seeing you near him!" The pole that was on her hands fell down

"If you're fucking sure about her liking me then why don't you fucking tell her to tell me!?" I was beyond angry now, she's just yelling at me since she arrived

"You know what? I'm sure she's going to do it even if I don't tell her. You know why!? Cause she actually likes you so hard that she's willing to take the risk, just for you!"

"Oh so now you know everything about her huh!? Are you best friends now? Or you like her Dallas?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you really think I would ever do that to you!? I fucking know it not cause she has told me but because when I saw her cry because your little scene with that moron I could notice the hurt in her eyes! How badly she cared and loved you! And when that happens Mitchelle, when you love someone, you are willing to do anything, everything. And I don't want to continue this discussion, just think about it sis" she said and walked away

"Hey guys I j-just ..." Alex said walking towards us but Dallas passed by her

"What happened?" She asked me. Then it hit me, when I arrived to them when they were with Joe, her eyes were puffy and her gaze was lost. She had been crying. I'm such a jerk, I made her cry, I made this beautiful woman cry

"Mitch? Is everything okay?" She tilted her head to the side and she just looked adorable. Dallas was right, I have been a fucking coward. I threw the pole away and pushed myself to her, hugging her like there was no tomorrow

"Thank you so much for being here Alex" I whispered into her ear

"Wow Mitch, it's okay,I love spending time with you" she pulled away and wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around her neck

"No, really Alex. I didn't have the time or the chance to thank you for getting into my life, for being so good to me, for listening and help me that night, for being so you with me ... For making me smile again" I felt a tear slip down my cheek and she smiled at me, that beautiful smile. She whipped the tear away with her thumb but let her hand caressing my cheek

"Awh Mitch, you don't have to thank me a thing. I'll do anything, everything for you" Dallas, that's what Dallas told me ... when you love someone,you are willing to do anything,everything...

"And thanks for let me be your friend. You have no idea how happy you keep me" she smiled and I just hugged her so hard again. I was in my own little perfect world with Alex that I didn't notice my mom coming to us

"Uhh girls,I really didn't want to ruin your moment but the kids are so annoying asking for the trampoline" my mom said and I chuckled looking up at Alex, she was blushing

"Don't worry mom, it'll be ready in a few minutes" ...

_Alex's POV_

"What do you think?" I whispered in Mitchie's ear,I just couldn't help it,I need to be able to do this and a lot of things more,like couples do

"It's beautiful,isn't it?" She whispered back with a smile on her face. We were watching the small fireworks the kids were firing in the yard,the lights from them were illuminating her face in the right spots,making her look like an angel,she's an angel herself. I smiled admiring her beautiful face and nodded

"So beautiful" I whispered unconsciously and she looked up to me,noticing I was referring to her and she blushed a bit,though it was hard to see,it's dark in here already. I blushed knowing I got caught and just hugged her tighter.

"Mitchie,oh my god,I'm so sorry Alex,I need Mitch for a little moment please" her mom was so sweet,she's actually apologizing for taking Mitchie away from me but I think it was okay,maybe without her distracting me,I can think of a way to ask her to be my girlfriend

"It's okay Ma'am" I smiled to my mother in law and squeezed Mitchie's sides in a hint to make her go with her mom. She looked back to me and smiled sweetly. God,I like her so fucking much.

I sighed and walked to the table to take a sip of my drink but as soon as I was there I incompletely regret had going.

"Hello Alex" his voice sounded from behind me.

_Please, let me know if you liked it._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Alex's POV_

"Hello Alex" Joe said standing beside me

"Uhm hi" I said lowly and filled my glass with a little more water

"So...we didn't get to know each other, I'm Joe" he said taking out his hand

"Yeah I knew that" I swear I tried to be polite but this motherfucker was touching my woman a few hours ago and I can't just erase the image of his gross hands on my girl's soft skin

"Stalker much huh?" Oh you can't be serious

"Every single Lovato knows you as same as me, so yeah,they say a lot" I smirked hoping he would catch on

"Oh yeah, they love me" yeah I shot to high. I quirked my eyebrow and moved my head up in a "Cool story bro" way.

"But that doesn't matter anymore,I think I might have found someone better than Mitchie" this dick, there's no one better than Mitchie, I mean dah!?

"Oh that's cool. Uh I gotta go" I faked a smile and turned around but he took me by the hand

"Oh come on Alex, let's talk a little" I shook hand off his and crossed my arms

"So...do you have boyfriend? Cause I mean, you can't expect me to believe you're dating Mitchie, you're too much for her and you're such a uhm pretty girl to be with a girl" ok I'm done

"Oh really? Maybe you're right, I may not be with a common girl but that's where you're wrong, Mitchie's not a common girl,she's different from the rest,she's beautiful, talented, strong and a perfect woman and you know what!? I've been dying to tell you this for a while now. You're such an idiot for letting her go,who in the world is that stupid to leave someone like her for some random slut!? That day on the bar,you totally fucked up things Joe, you hurt her and today you walk by her and call her sweet pet names pretending to be with her again!? Well bad news, my friend,she's already moved on, she's someone better without you" I couldn't keep it inside anymore,I had to speak my mind and I didn't find a better way, besides, he caused it.

"You are the girl from the bar, the one who had her eyes all over my girlfriend that day" he pointed to my face with his gross index finger

"She's not you girlfriend" I hissed walking closer to him shaking his hand away

"You're going to regret this Alex, I always win" he smirked and I smirked back

"Well, let the best man win".

"Agreed" he bitted back and stormed away.

"Hey, what's up" Mitchie asked walking up to me from behind

"Oh nothing, what did your mom want?" I asked wrapping my right arm around her waist again

"Oh she just wanted me to make some more lemonade" she smiled an I nodded wrapping my other arm around her waist and hugging her tight returning my attention to the fireworks

"I hope they have enough lemonade so I can have you for myself" I whispered burning my face lightly in her hair

"Don't worry, it's just us from now on" she whispered back and tightened her grip on my arms . . .

* * *

_Three hours later ..._

"Oh man, look at that, it's going to take forever to clean that up" Dallas whined as we watched a kid throwing up outside the trampoline. If you like to play on trampolines, my advice is wait not less than half an hour to get into the trampoline of you ate two sandwiches and a big piece of cake.

"Don't be such a baby and go clean" Mitchie said rubbing my arm with her hand. I had my arms dropped around her waist from behind. We've been like this for a long time and it feels perfect.

"I'll clean but you go and get me a towel or something" Dallas said and Mitchie sighed pulling me back and into the house. The change of weather did something to me that suddenly I wanted to pee so bad.

"You take the towel while I go to the restroom okay?" I asked letting go of her hand. She chuckled and nodded walking into the kitchen.

I walked upstairs slowly admiring every single picture that was hanged up on the wall. Most of them are of Mitchie and Dallas, Addie's are smaller except for one of them, where there are the three of them. I smiled and opened the restroom door. It smells good in here. As I unbuttoned my jeans I started to think again about how am I going to ask Mitchie to be my girlfriend and when. It has to be today, I can't wait any longer and Joe can do something before I can and I sure as hell not exposing my feelings to that.

I zipped up my jeans and pulled on the toilet handle. I think I'm going to let things happen. Without me trying to stop them or change them.  
I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I was smiling and about to call out Mitchie when a hurtful image was captured by my eyes. His hands on her waist pushing her into the sink and her hands on his chest. I was about to run away again when I heard her whine.

"Joe please, let go" she whined with a hit of crying on her voice. My blood boiled and my hands slowly made fists. I was beyond annoyed. I walked to him and pushed him away of her with all the strength I got. Fortunately it worked and he stumbled backwards

"Don't you dare to touch her again" I hissed. I felt my body getting hotter and my jaw pressing hard up my teeth.

"Who are you to tell me what to do to my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Mitchie yelled from behind me and I pulled up a knife from the sink walking closer to him.

"I said don't you dare to touch her again. Back off her dude, she's with me and I can rip your fucking head off if you ever dare to get closer to her" I whispered holding the knife up pointing to his face. I can't think straight, all I can see is red from the corner of my eye, my hand twisting and my neck wringing

"Oh my god Alex, calm down please" Mitchie pleaded from behind me touching my opposite arm slightly.

"Yes Alex calm down" He quirked his eyebrow with a smirk. I lost it and dropped the knife. My fist smashes hard on his cheek while my knee hits hard up on his stomach feeling his jaw crash with my knee while he falls down. I heard Mitchie whimper as he fell down to his knees. I came back to myself and turned back to Mitchie and she was so scared. I'm so stupid, I've freaked her out

"I-Mitchie I'm s-" I stormed away passing by Dallas who was just getting into the kitchen.

_Mitchie's POV_

Alex ran away before I could even say a word

"Well thanks for the tow-oh my gosh. What happened?" Dallas asked looking down at a bloody Joe.

"Alex hit him" I said looking at her with fear. I don't know what Joe is capable to do. Dallas walked to him and pulled him up. I couldn't do anything, I was in pure shock.

"You have to go now" Dallas told him as he stood on his feet

"Look at what that bitch did to me, who says, maybe she'll do that to you someday" he told me and I came back to normality slapping him hard.

"Don't you ever call her like that again! And you deserved that! Now get the fuck off my house NOW!" I yelled running out to find Alex. I'm so stupid, why did I let her go?

_Alex's POV_

After I ran out from the kitchen I was about to go out of there and never search for Mitchie again, I messed up. She probably doesn't want to see me again after what I did. But as I was in the living room ready to leave, her mom stepped inside and asked me to do her a favor.

Of course I didn't deny it so I followed her outside and helped her to put a bandage on a kid who had just cut his leg playing soccer.

When I was done I pulled up from the ground and Diana thanked before walking away. Guess it's time to go . . .

_Tell me what you think about this and what you guess it's going to happen (:_

_btw,follow lovez_desire on Instagram for lovez pics (: ask for followback._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 (Final Chapter)**

_Alex's POV_

I was about to yell Diana I was going but as soon as I opened my mouth a pair of arms wrapped me from behind. I lost my balance and near fall but the arms stopped me from falling turning me to face them. It was her

_"Why did you go away?" _She asked,tears falling down her tears.

_"Mitch,I know I scared you so much and I'm sorry. I completely understand if you don't want to see me again for being that aggressive but he-" _

_"Alex NO! I'm not scared of you,I mean I was scared of what happened and you totally left me in shock after what you did but I'm not scared of you,I know you did it to protect me and I'm so thankful to you for that,if you hadn't arrive I don't know what co-"_

_"No,don't say it. I can't stand the idea just please,forgive me" I_ begged whipping her tears away with my thumb and rubbing her arm with my other hand.

_"Alex there's nothing to just forget about this and enjoy the rest of the night,shall we?" I smiled and nodded slowly feeling reassurance. I really hope I can take the situation off my head..._

* * *

_"Look at that one,the biggest one. It's so pretty" Mitchie_ said pointing up at a big star upon us.

We are currently laying down on the trampoline with her head resting on my forearm and my fingers drawing patterns on hers. Everyone had already gone,Dallas,Maddie and Diana where inside the house and me and Mitchie where the only ones outside looking at the stars.

"You're right,it's beautiful" I whispered taking a deep look. I smiled as an idea propped in my head

_"I'll name it Mitchie" _I said without looking at her

"Why?" She laughed making the trampoline go up and down lightly.

_"Because it stands out from the others,it's the most beautiful and it's unique,just like you.I dedicate it to you,It's your star"_ I looked down at her and she had a smile on her lips

_"You're so sweet"_ she whispered leaning up to kiss my cheek.

She pulled away and nothing was heard for a few seconds,all I could hear was out breathing and the sound of the wind until she broke the silence

_"You really think I'm beautiful?" _She asked. I smiled and looked down at her,this is my chance.

_"You're so beautiful,the most beautiful human being I have ever seen"_ I smiled pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and blinked slowly. I pushed half of my body up making her head rest now on my arm and my shadow cover half of her face. She was looking up at me searching for something in my eyes but I honestly was to caught up in her beautifulness that words didn't come up immediately.

_"I like you so much"_ I whispered feeling confident caressing her cheek softly. She just looked up at me shocked and I knew it. She likes me to,it's just that I took her off guard. I decided on continue to give her time to process things

_"I've since the day I first laid eyes on you so don't you doubt it. You're so beautiful,so cute,so smart,you're unique. You're everything I want from somebody. And I'm willing everything to tell you that I want to protect you,to be able to stand beside you in every moment,to remind you every time I have the chance how beautiful and special you are to me. Mitchie ... would you be my girlfriend?"_ Now yes I was nervous.

Her eyes were shining and looking straight into my eyes before they looked down at my lips and before I could think about something else,I felt a pair of softly lips touch mine.

I smiled into the kiss and pushed my lips more into hers,outing all my power on it. her arms went slowly around my neck and my right hand cupped her neck.

I did it. She's mine.

* * *

_"I think I have to go" I whispered brushing Mitchie's hair with my fingers._

_"Don't,stay a little more with me" _she whispered and got shifted closer to me,If that was possible. Our legs were intertwined together and my arms where wrapping her beautiful body trying to give her a bit of heat.

I smiled and kissed her forehead burning my nose into her hair. She smells so good,so sweet. I let my mind start to wander and I remembered her song. That song that always remembers me of her. And I couldn't help but laugh because the lyrics are about what our story was like.

_"And every single time I look into your eyes, see a little bit more sunshine._

_Feel a little bit more like me, instead of who I turned out to be._

_Wouldn't trade it for a thing, can I call you my baby?_" I sang into her ear twirling a strand of hair with my finger. She giggled and buried her face on my neck

_"I'm your baby" _she whispered before kissing my neck softly. I smiled at her words and closed my eyes. She's mine.

~The End ~

_so,did you like it? _


End file.
